Love Instead Of Sincerely:Revised
by Ranoey
Summary: A REPOST! Mimori sends letters to Kazuma after an incident but this time it's a little different...KxM and in future chaptersKxMxR


KONNICHIWA KONBANWA or whatever freaking time in the day you're reading this

**READ A/N VERY IMPORTANT!**

**A/n:** **This is a repost** **totally dedicated to MiraResQNU! She helped me GREATLY with this repost and so I t-o-t-a-l-l-y dedicate this to Mira! **And to the reviewers from last time.

**I am continuing this story! So do not worry! Thanks a bunch! AND WHEN MIRARESQNU UPDATES HER STORY EVOLUTION OF THE LOST GROUND Ya'll BETTER REVIEW IT! (o . o)**

**I dedicate this repost to:**

**Kyokun-momijikun **I know I like the pairing too, I am a Mimori and Ryuho fan too but I like to keep up with Mimori and Kazuma! Thank you! (o.o)

**Cherry blossom Soul Warrior **I love your penname! Next chapter is coming soon!

**2 OVERLY obsessed **Next chapter is coming! (o-o) yeah why don't people review! (o-.-o)

**MiraResQNU OMG!** THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! I hope you like it sensei (-.-) (bows lowly)

**Erin Elric **I will Thanks!

**Jemi Rose **thanks rosy!

**Oh and flamers your flames are welcome but just to warn you, you're adding more reviews to my story**.KxM

**Disclaimer: I don't own s-cry-ed if I did... oh nothing -- **

**Rating: T**

I thank my new fanfiction friends you guys are so wonderful, and you know who you are! - Thank you again Mira!

* * *

He only knew her for a couple of days, as Ryuho's woman. Well not exactly Ryuho's because he so cold to her. He always called her 'Ms.Kiryu' and nothing more. 

Kanami was fond of her, though she only knew her for a couple of days. And her name was Mimori. Before he knew she had an alter his definition of Mimori was…

Stubborn

Clumsy

Powerless

A burden

And a beauty,

But the woman who sends him letters each week from Holy isn't that anymore. Now she's well, still stubborn, and... still clumsy...but powerful, a non-burden, and still beautiful in his eyes.

Running footsteps broke him from his musings.

"Kazu-kun! Kazu-kun!" Kazuma turned around to find a cute little 8 year old running towards him with a letter in an envelope. Kanami stopped and panted a couple of times. "Kazu-kun another letter from Mimori-nee-chan!" She grinned up at him holding the letter up to him.

Kazuma quickly took the letter from Kanami and scanned through the paragraphs.

_Dear Kazuma,_

_Well, nothings going on here at Holy. No native alter users to pursue. Well something out of the ordinary did happen yesterday- when I was walking from the lab, Ryuho 'accidentally' (he called it) called __me Mimori instead of the regular Ms.Kiryu. I enjoyed it but did he have to take it back, always stealing my happiness? Sometimes I wonder if he even felt guilt or pity when he released Zetsuei on me. _

_; Sigh; you remember, that's how you found me in the forest, when the entire Holy team got stuck in the Lost Grounds. But from the good side of things, if that didn't happen I wouldn't have a good friend __like you Kazuma. Besides Cougar. But you know my mind is still pondering on that question you asked me that night, if I love him. Kazuma, my doubts are stacking up like boxes and I am really not sure. _

_Yesterday I tried my hardest to keep from snapping at him when he called me weak because I missed a target at practice. Well it isn't my fault that I am still getting use to having a alter, I mean-_

Kazuma stopped reading once he felt eyes on him. "Yes Kanami?" Kazuma asked.

Kanami grinned, "You seem happy; does the letter bring good news?"

"I suppose" he said then re-folded it and slipped it in the envelope. He'll read it later in privacy.

Kazuma's face took on a thoughtful one._ 'Did she still love him? Or why did she love him? Or my favorite how could you love him?'_

'_I mean he's a cold, ruthless, asshole. Well maybe it's because she knew him when he was a child when he was still…warm.' _Kazuma placed his hand in his pocket and started fingering

a hard and sharp object. He stopped once its string got caught on his fingers. Kazuma looked up into the sky. He never noticed how interesting a big over head ocean filled with cotton could be… not until today._ 'Sure…if he ever was warm.'_

His eyes narrowed as he continued to gaze into the cloudy sky, '_I wonder if that asshole even notice that she love him…does he even notice the loyalty and kindness she shows him?'_ He started to grind his teeth together. _'The bastard, I bet he just love to see her tears…her loneliness…her-_

"Kazu-kun…are you okay?Kanami asked with a concerned frown.

Kazuma shook his head and looked back down to Kanami. _'I wish everything was okay…'_ "I am just fine."

He walked past Kanami and trudged casually towards their purple house, and towards his mental world of thinking. Until a small hand grabbed his wrist.

Kanami looked at him with obvious worry in her eyes. He gazed at her calmly, but fought the urge to let his discomfort enter his orbs."Are you sure?" She asked without letting go of his hand. _'I wonder what's on that letter from Mimori-nee-chan?'_

Kazuma gently released his hand from her grasp and looked straight into her eyes. "I am sure don't worry about me," he said with a forced smile.

She smiled and skipped away slowly on one leg. Kazuma watched her skip away but then looked up into the sky again. _'I wonder what she's doing now?'_ A face of a smiling Mimori Took over his sight, causing his eyes to droop and a blush to appear on his features. _'Probably spreading her charms on other men like she did with me… and they worked…perfectly' _Kazuma growled and shook his head roughly, and tried to do a mental garbage pickup of all lovey-dovey thoughts about Mimori. "I will not think about Mimori today!" He yelled to himself and threw an arm of pure determination in the air.

Grinding her teeth, Kazuma held his arm stiffly into air and kept his body frozen of all movements. And he stood there… like an idiot…with his arm in the air, cricket music sounded off around him and a pelican flew by with what it seems to be a half bitten cracker in its mouth.

Kazuma sighed and placed his arm back to his side, _'Love is a pain in the ass.' _He sighed again and pulled out a triangular purple necklace from his pocket, the same pocket he was messing with earlier.

He examined it and wondered why she gave it to him. He shrugged and began to walk towards his house , thinking back to the night she gave it to him.

**Flashback…**

Her long dark raven hair spread out like butter on the forest's only cushion of leaves.

Blood.

Deep rich spots of her crimson blood stained the leaves of which she slept. He never knew that _she _of which beauty, kindness, and innocence literally originated from could produce such _strength._

Did he say strength? no he meant _power. 'I wonder what made her cause an uproar like that?_' He wondered. A groan from the sleeping beauty pulled Kazuma out of his thoughts, soon followed by an attempt to sit up. Bad mistake in her case. "You shouldn't get up; you aren't fully healed yet" Kazuma said softly.

Obediently, the raven haired girl laid back down slowly, wincing at the pain.

Kazuma turned his attention to the burning fire which was warming them up in the cold cave. Mimori watched Kazuma intently for any signs of discomfort, then noticed the deep gash on his non-alter arm.

"You're hurt...I am...sorry...this is all my entire fault" Mimori said with her head bowed in shame.

"Hey it's alright I am used to getting scratches like this" Kazuma said while patting the wound. Mimori rolled her eyes at his statement.

'_Men' _"But still this wouldn't have happened if I kept my emotions under control", Mimori snuck a glance at Kazuma again but he still had that un-interested face on. Mimori sighed in defeat then turned her attention to the _close _stars above in the sky '_How ironic,'_ Mimori shifted uncomfortably in the bed of leaves, '_I really need to bathe this blood is sticking to me.'_

An uneasy silence crept upon them, but Kazuma still snuck a few glances at Mimori who kept looking at the stars. Mimori sighed, which caught his attention. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Mimori asked sternly. When she received no answer she pressed on the matter. "I mean, normally _normal _people ask what happened when they talk about an issue."

Kazuma grinned, "Well if you hadn't noticed, I am not as you say _normal, _and I figured that you didn't want to talk about it." He stated proudly.

Mimori snorted and narrowed her eyes, "How could you figure that, if I was beating around the bush to get-"

"Alright, alright calm down...so what did happen?" Kazuma asked waving his hands in the air. Mimori bowed her head again and fingered the triangle shaped necklace around her neck, she smirked darkly and hopelessly at it once she saw it was deeply cracked on the side. Kazuma watched as Mimori fingered the cracked necklace, still waiting for an answer. _'I guess who or what gave her that necklace was the source of her problem'_. "Who gave you that necklace?" Kazuma asked. Mimori's eyes darkened for a second, and then one word which was a name which everybody knew escaped her mouth. "_Ryuho"_ Mimori spat out as if it was a bad piece of food.

Mimori looked up at Kazuma who looked no different: no anger, no surprise, no nothing. She at least expected some discomfort from him when she said his name, but that was Kazuma for you.

She sighed again and then closed her eyes, chanting a silent spell. Mimori focused on all of her gashes and bruises until she started to glow. Rocks and pebbles around Mimori levitated over the hard cave floor as she continued a small demonstration of her _alter-power. _Kazuma, frightened by the commotion, yelled out Mimori's name. Mimori slowly opened her eyes as the glowing around her body ceased. Mimori stood up and stretched her limbs while Kazuma sat there in his little place totally dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. Mimori giggled at his expression. "Yes I have healing powers Kazuma" she said answering his mental question.

Noticing his poorly wrapped bandage, Mimori sat in front of him then placed her hands on either side of his arm. Kazuma blushed a deep red color from the contact. A bright light emitted from Mimori then soon engulfed Kazuma; he protested but Mimori ignored and continued her operations. As soon as it started, it was finished and Kazuma's damaged arm was back to normal. Silence engulfed them once again as Mimori backed away and went to go sit back on her bed of leaves, cuddled in a ball. Kazuma looked at Mimori waiting for her to say something, but she was too busy watching the dancing campfire to notice him.

"I was mad, and my emotions took over" Mimori said breaking the silence. Kazuma looked at Mimori with a inquisitive face. Mimori raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't you want to hear what happened?"

Kazuma gave a slight 'Oh' and she continued. "Commander Jigmar assigned us to search for these smuggling native alters in Azure town"

"Azure town; that's pretty far" Kazuma said obviously interested in her tale.

"Yes, it is, and we found them, well they found us" Mimori glanced at Kazuma who was surprisingly listening, so she continued. "And foolishly, Ryuho underestimated their power and they destroyed our exploration van, leaving us stranded here in the wilderness, with no connections to Holy whatsoever," Mimori said sighing at the end.

Kazuma's eyes narrowed, "That still doesn't explain why I found you like that," Kazuma said.

"Well could you at least tell me what Ryuho did?" Kazuma asked pleadingly.

"W-We got into a f-fight, and he used Zetsuei"

Silence. 3... 2...1... silence... "What!"

Mimori bowed her head and two tears leaked out. Kazuma watched as she curled into a tighter ball trying to fight back the tears. "Hey, hey I am sorry I had no idea that you lo-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I-I already know that; I don't need to be reminded," she said cutting him off.

"You need to let him go... Mimori," Kazuma said with soft eyes.

"I just...can't. I've known him for so long, and I've chosen to stick by his side" She said looking down.

Kazuma felt as if his heart had been stabbed by a butcher knife, much to his displeasure he continued the conversation. "D-Do... y-you…love… him?" He asked stuttering slightly.

Mimori took in the question…_'Do I love him? He'd been so cold to me…even when I became an alter…just for him._'

"I...don't know" She looked at Kazuma whose face bore into hers; Mimori blushed but continued. "I think I still love him, but not as strong as I used to; ever since I became an alter user I've been having...doubts." She said, saying the last part lowly.

"Wait, does you becoming an alter have something to do with Ryuho?" Kazuma asked his eyes never leaving her angelic face.

_'I should have known he was going to ask that' _Mimori sighed. "I...became an alter for Ryuho…figuring that he would warm up to me more, but sadly he's been colder, a-and he told me that and alter shouldn't be something I want, and I am stupider for becoming one" Mimori looked down and started fingering her necklace.

"Well you know he's right" Kazuma said looking to the ground.

Mimori's eyes became full with anger, "What do you know!" Mimori yelled clinching her fist.

"I know that an alter could be a gift and a curse, just like Cougar" Kazuma said calmly. Mimori was speechless, she haven't thought about Cougar, how his alter is slowly tearing him apart. Mimori felt suddenly ashamed of herself. "But hey since you're an alter now, you need to start acting like one, like not letting a green haired bastard words get to ya" He said with a grin noticing her self pity.

Mimori smiled and looked out the cave and noticed the sun peaking through the mountains. _'That went_ _by fast..._' Kazuma noticed this too, but became saddened with the thought of her leaving.

"I guess I should take you back...they must be quite worried" Kazuma said sadly.

"Yeah I guess..." she replied looking down.

They both stood up and walked slowly outside the cave. The outside, Mimori noticed, was much better than that cold and drippy cave. The sun was fully out now and birds were chirping and the scenery was much better than looking at a rock wall. Kazuma stopped and turned to Mimori looking at her with a slight blush and his arms forward. Mimori looked at him like he grew a second head, "What?"

"Umm...If I carry you...we'll get there faster..." Kazuma said avoiding her gaze. Mimori smirked lightly at his blush, and eagerly accepted his offer. Whipping one arm around his neck, Kazuma shyly snaked his hand under her lower mid-thigh. And started their journey towards her campsite.

1 hour later

"You could stop here… Kazuma" Mimori said looking down. He let her down slowly. Mimori looked ahead and noticed the orange glow from her campsite. They took a step away from each other.

An uneasy silence crept upon them. Mimori, slightly annoyed from the silence, began to say the needed words. "Thank you...for taking…care of me... sayonara." Mimori walked away silently

hoping that he would say something… anything.

"Mimori!" '_bingo' _Kazuma ran up towards her and looked into her face. "If you need someone to talk to...just write me…uhh I me us… us being me and Kanami," Kazuma said nervously. Mimori smiled and gave Kazuma a brief hug. Kazuma's face turned red and put his arms around her waist, quickly. When Mimori let go she was still smiling, which made Kazuma's flushed face look feverish.

Mimori's face moved towards his ear "I want…you to keep this as a thank you…from me" she whispered. Mimori slipped her purple shaped diamond necklace into his hand, and backed away quickly,

"I'll make sure I'll write you and Kanami...Ja ne!" Mimori yelled and ran away. Kazuma looked at her retreating form then back to her necklace, a smile found his lips, _'You better.'_

**Flashback over…**

Kazuma walked over to the coffee table and gently placed her necklace on it. He plumped down on the couch and started to finish reading.

_-I mean pushaa, it's really difficult to focus fire into a ball...cut me some slack for Pete's sake. And Scheris wasn't making it any better. She was in the background yelling "Come on Mimori, stop being weak!" __Humph. Well she should be happy she has an easy alter and not mine, which is difficult .Oh and speaking of that, I named my alter Hell's Inferno; I think it suites it properly because the flame is a dark black color._

_Well that's all I have to tell you. Sayonora._

Kazuma read the last paragraph quickly, and then started to close it. He stopped when he noticed that something else was written by the unread closing.

_Love,_

_Mimori _

_P.s. I don't think I love Ryuho anymore..._

Kazuma's eyes widened. He then closed his eyes and a smile found his lips. _Mimori..._

* * *


End file.
